With Both Eyes Covered
is the tenth episode of Survivor: Eras - No Rest, No Limit. Challenges Immunity Challenge: With Great Power Each tribe will designate a first "superhero", who will have to leap across a series of rooftops to rescue their tribemates who are tied to poles. The rescued tribe member would then go to the next one. After everyone is rescued, the entire tribe must throw eggs at a "villain" to knock it off the roof. The first four tribes to do so win Immunity. Winners: Go, Yon, Ni, Ichi Story Day 25 Upon awaking from a long night, Roku finally reached the dungeon. However, they were faced with an immediate conflict. The tribe agreed that due to their severe lack of resources, they had no choice but to go into the dungeon. Godzilla, however, had to go through an alternative entrance, as the doorway to the doghouse was too small for him. The Dungeon Music: Skating - Vince Guaraldi Trio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kn4Y3sHyfsg The dungeon was designed like a massive outdoor birthday party, but with inedible food on all the tables. The scenery onward resembled a sky with a flying doghouse. Godzilla used his height advantage to scout the area, but found nothing within sight. However, he found a small room and crept his hand inside, popping open a chest. Inside was a Ring of Judgment. Ring of Judgment - Originally seen in season 76, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains 3, the Ring of Judgment is a powerful and rare item that can be used either as a Destruction Ring or a Fatality Ring. A Destruction Ring can be played after the votes are read to cast all votes against the holder, as well as an additional vote, onto someone else. A Fatality Ring can be used against someone to give them one extra vote at every Tribal Council they attend. Due to its power, the ring has only appeared once, where Godzilla cast his votes onto Harry Potter, who then cast his votes onto Yuzuki Yukari, eliminating her. Godzilla remembered the terror the ring gave him in the past, but he kept it hidden and kept moving. After finding some food to survive on, the tribe had everything they needed and left the dungeon. Day 25 (cont.) Out of the dungeon, Godzilla expressed his luck in finding such a strong item. By the end of the day, Roku could still not find the vessel. Day 26 Trivia: In her original season, Ryuko played alongside Lelouch Lamperouge, and accidentally aided in his elimination. Lelouch would go on to win two seasons, including the legendary Survivor: Game Changers. Early in the morning, Roku arrived at the Marvel universe, allowing for the next challenge to unfold. Everyone was brought to a series of rooftops, where an intense match would soon go down. David, Han, and Garfunkel sat out for their tribes. Karen, GIR, Mario, Jill, James, and Godzilla were established as the first superheroes. With Mario's excellent jumping skills, he was able to quickly leap to IA and free her. GIR also quickly reached Mileena and nibbled the ropes away. Jill then reached Pinkie Pie, while James reached Lucina. Mileena made quick work and made it to SpongeBob, but Lucina dashed all the way to Lily right behind her. Lucina freed Lily quickly, allowing Lily to rush ahead of everyone and reach Sadako first. Being a computer, Karen moved slowly, but she finally reached Mr. Lunt. Mr. Lunt quickly bounced ahead of the others to reach Sakura, while Pinkie stampeded her way to Mei. Sakura flew quickly to Satania, marking the first face-off between Ichi and Go. After moving slowly, IA reached Misaka at the same time Godzilla reached Lancelot. Mei then finally reached Monika, allowing the tribe to be pit against Ichi and Go. After pelting the villain with eggs, it finally fell, and Go won the first Immunity. Yon also threw with much force, knocking the villain down and also winning Immunity. Mei: With both eyes covered! Hit it with both of my eyes covered! Completely worn out, SpongeBob finally reached Arthur, allowing Ni to go up against Ichi - who were having great trouble knocking the villain down. With them lagging behind, Ni swiftly knocked their villain down and won Immunity. Lancelot finally reached Sheen, but Misaka reached Umaru, putting them on the map. Before San could make any further progress, Ichi finally knocked their villain down and won Immunity. Go, Yon, Ni, and Ichi were handed their Immunity pieces, while San and Roku were led to the vessel that would take them to Tribal Council in Gotham City, the DC universe. After arriving in Gotham City, Roku split up to discuss how the vote would go. Lancelot went to talk with Ryuko, and both of them wanted to get rid of Sheen asap. Godzilla did some snooping around, and questioned the motives of everyone. He heard from Lancelot to vote Sheen, but then went to speak with Sheen for his input. Sheen told Godzilla that he did not like Ryuko, since she was mean to him, which Godzilla considered. Garfunkel considered all sides of the argument, and admitted he would vote who he felt needed to go more. Meanwhile, on San, the tribe sat in silence for a while until IA went to speak with Han. IA told Han that she had no secure loyalties on the tribe, and she would like to hear him out. Secretly, Han took offense to this. IA went to Misaka and Umaru to discuss voting, and suggested Mario, who did not seem to be pulling his weight around camp. Misaka and Umaru agreed, giving them three out of five votes. Elsewhere, Han mentioned to Mario that IA was playing too hard and creating a major threat of herself. Mario agreed, and the men set their sights on her. Han then brought the idea to Misaka, who then found herself conflicted after Han explained his reasoning. Misaka mentioned the plan to Umaru, but Umaru claimed she was firm in voting for Mario. This left Misaka in a very conflicted state. At the bank of Gotham, Tribal Council was set up, and Roku was the first tribe to come in. Ryuko alluded to the fact that not everyone was taking the game too seriously, which Sheen resented. Garfunkel repeated what he said on the tribe, that the tribe would be better off after the vote. Without further discussion, the voting began. When Luke collected the votes, he read them out loud. The votes fell between Ryuko and Sheen, but Sheen was unanimously voted out. Sheen rushed over to have his torch snuffed, then finger gunned his tribe farewell and left the game. Luke admitted that with an energetic player gone, the tribe's mood would definitely change. The remaining four took their torches and left the bank. When San came in, fireworks instantly went off when Han said there were people trying to control the tribe. IA assumed he was talking about her, and attempted to defend herself. Umaru jumped in to defend IA, while Mario defended Han. Misaka stayed quiet the whole time. When the mood settled, it was time to vote. After the votes were cast, everyone was hit with a surprise when Mario stood from his seat and pulled out a Fatality Ring. Umaru gasped as Mario placed the Fatality Ring on her finger. Luke confirmed what Mario said, and claimed that Umaru would receive a vote at every Tribal Council until the final three. While the shock filled the air, the votes were finally read. Umaru's ring gave her one vote, Mario received two votes, and with three votes: IA was eliminated. Misaka apologized as IA turned her back on the esper, bringing her torch to Luke to be snuffed. IA angrily left the game while Han patted Mario on the back. Luke claimed that the most intense Tribal Council of the season had just occurred, and many more could be expected in the future. Still shaken by everything, the remaining San members took their torches a boarded a vessel bound for a giant kitchen somewhere. Tribal Council Roku Voting Confessionals Final Words San Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running